


The Act

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Talking, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Hector and Isaac's conversation in the woods takes a different path.





	The Act

“Still, there’s joy in it.” Hector counters as he continues walking along the creek, watching from the corner of his eyes as a fox eyed a fish swimming in the shallows.

“Not for the mouse, there isn’t.” Isaac replies, stopping in his tracks, “I think we’re far enough away now.”

Hector looked back at him, “Really? Are you sure?”

“We’re a mile and a half away from the castle, we’ll be fine.” he reassures. Hector smiles, holding his own hand as he stepped forward and kissed him. Isaac returned the kiss whole-heartedly, hands resting lightly on Hector’s waist. Around them the forest sang with the sounds of critters and the soft rustling of leaves. It was romantic, if not for the giant castle of doom in the distance.

Isaac broke the kiss so he could press his forehead to Hector’s, gazing into his soft blue eyes lovingly, “It’s been far too long.”

Hector chuckled, stepping away as he held Isaac’s hand, “You’re the one who talks about keeping it low all the time.”

“I know.” Isaac says as they walked to one of the trees, taking their seats at its base “Doesn’t mean I can’t complain.”

“Fair enough.”  he concedes. They spend a few minutes simply leaning against each other, enjoying the way their hands felt like they were made for each other. Eventually, Hector scooted away enough so he could lay his head in Isaac’s lap.

 

“God,” he breathed, “I never knew playing dumb was so taxing.”

Isaac chuckles, threading his fingers through silver locks of hair, “You won’t have to do it much longer.”

“You sound so sure of that.” he said as his eyes fluttered shut, leaning into Isaac’s gentle touch.

“I am.” Isaac replied, “I killed Godbrand.”

Hector raised his head suddenly, eyes snapping open, “You what?”

“He came to my keep. Spoke about overthrowing Dracula in short time.” Isaac explained, “So I killed him.”

“Oh Isaac…” he sighed, covering his face.

“I’m sorry,” Isaac said as he dropped his head, hand clenching, “I managed to dispose of his ashes without notice, but I had acted in the moment where so many things could have gone wrong and I-”

“No no, it’s not that.” Hector assured, grabbing his wrist lightly, “You did what you had to, and I trust your decisions fully, but…”

“But what?”

“I just wish I had been there,” Hector sagged, letting go of him, “I would have loved to see his face.”

Isaac smirked, “I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t satisfying.” he said as he resumed petting his head, “I also might have made him suffer a little extra for kicking Cezar.”

Hector laughed at that, “You’re such a thoughtful man.” he laid back down, seemingly content, “So… does this mean we’ll have to kill the rest of the council?”

Isaac considered the options for a moment, “For now, I don’t think so. Perhaps they will wisen up and realize their errors.”

“If not?” Hector presses.

“I’m not sure…” he confesses, running a hand through silver locks, “Having one general go missing after another will raise suspicions.” 

Hector leans into his touch, humming, “That would be an issue… the wisest thing might be to see which card Carmilla plays next.”

“Perhaps.” he leans back, taking a deep breath, “After all, a game of chess does rely on your opponent’s moves.”

Hector laughs, “We have to get on the same page with our game metaphors.”

Isaac silenced his laughter with a kiss, “Says the one who’s indecisive about his animal metaphors.”

“I never said I was indecisive!” Hector argues, “I was merely reevalutaing them-” another kiss.

Isaac pulled Hector up and into his lap, breaking the kiss to lay his head on his chest. Hector kissed the top of it, wrapping his arms around Isaac’s strong frame, “No matter what happens, we’ll see it through.” he whispers, “For Dracula, for the War.”

“I know.” Isaac whispered back.

 

There was the unspoken fear between them that Dracula’s grief would extend beyond their lives, that they could do everything in their power and still their master would be defeated by the weight of his own misery. They had already sacrificed so much, and still they had faith in their master, faith that he would free himself from his own bindings and do what he promised. In the end they could only hope their loyalty could be rewarded and if not...

 

“We should head back soon.” Isaac suggests as he peers over Hector’s shoulder, at the castle that looms like a testament of darkness. 

“Just a few more minutes.” Hector softly pleads, holding him tighter. Isaac can’t help but give into the hold, a voice in the back of his head telling him to take all the calm he can get.

 

Well, what was hope without uncertainty?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 50th fic.  
> it' a proud day.


End file.
